1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD) module, and more particularly to a DMD module with a simplified structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD) module, an electrical load controlling the electrical connection states and a thermal load controlling the heat connection states are adjusted according to the designing style of the DMD element, so as to improve electrical conduction and heat dissipation effect. Conventional DMD modules, for example, a DMD module made by Texas Instruments, utilizes shoulder screws and push nuts to control electrical load and thermal load, separately. Additionally, compression springs and flat springs are utilized in conventional DMD modules to provide electrical load and thermal load. The compression springs are telescoped on the shoulder screws and located between screw heads thereof and a heat sink to provide thermal load. The flat spring is located between a print circuit board and the heat sink. An end of the flat spring pushes the push nut allowing a lower portion of the shoulder screw to be inserted into the push nut, and the other end thereof contacts an upper portion of the shoulder screw to provide an electrical load.
Conventional DMD modules are complicated designed with many elements, for example, compression springs are telescoped on the multi section screws. The compression springs and multi section screws increase costs. Furthermore, the compression quantity of each compression spring differs from one another, thus, thermal load distribution is non-uniform, and heat dissipation is un-uniform. Additionally, for conventional DMD modules, O-rings or E-rings are required to be disposed between the heat sink and the flat spring, and further increase costs. Meanwhile, the flat spring may conduct the heat sink and the circuit board, and scratch the circuit board.